Rose and Dimitri Text
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Just as the title says. Enjoy or Not.
1. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose: **Comrade :D

**Dimitri: **Roza? How'd you get my number! O.o

**Rose: **Guardian Secret ;D

**Dimitri: **:O Rosemarie you know it's stalerish to randomly get someone's number without asking?

**Rose: **Lol I know Comrade ^-^ but you're not doing anything about it.

**Dimitri: **:p

**Rose: **So was sup? J

**Dimitri: **Reading my western :D I finally got the new series!

**Rose: **-_- you're such a nerd…

**Dimitri: **Sometimes. Hmm I could punish you for talking back to me.

**Rose: **;) ooh what kinda punishment?

**Dimitri: **0.0 Roza! Keep it PG!

**Rose: **Naaa I like "keep it M"

**Dimitri: **Smh you're such a rebel.

**Rose: **I know ;D

**Dimitri: **10 laps starting tomorrow! :D

**Rose: **What! NOO! You can't do that!

**Dimitri: **Yes I can, I'm your mentor. Oh and make that 20 laps.

**Rose: **Grrr! F'k you Comrade!

**Dimitri: **Not now Roza. ;D

**Rose: **Dimitri! 0.0

**Dimitri: **What? Oh! Omg! I'm so sorry! Ttyt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Dimitri: **Rose I'm sorry!

**Rose: **Yea you are! You got my legs hurting with those thousands of laps! :O

**Dimitri: **You're over exaggerating. It was only 20 laps.

**Rose: **That got me In pain.

**Dimitri: **Uhg! You're so immature sometimes!

**Rose: **You didn't think I was immature during the cabin.

**Dimitri: **That's different…

**Rose: **Whatever!

**Dimitri: **I'm sorry but you do need to build up your stamina to be a great guardian for Lissa and just a great guardian in general.

**Rose: **Yea. Look I'm sorry for being a bitch to you.

**Dimitri: **Aw it's okay and by the way you're just so damn sexy when your mad. ;D

**Rose: **Haha I'd like to see you mad ;D

**Dimitri: **Cabin?

**Rose: **Now!

**Dimitri: **Yes Roza x


	3. Chapter 3

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy :D**

**Rose: **L this is horrible!

**Dimitri: **Rose what's wrong?

**Rose: **I lost my pet squirrel!

**Dimitri: **That is horrible! Was this squirrel gray by any chance?

**Rose: **Yes! Have you seen him? :D

**Dimitri: **…

**Rose: **Dimitri?

**Dimitri: **No no I don't know of a gray squirrel….

**Rose: **You're lying!

**Dimitri: **Roza I'm so sorry! I was told to go get supplies for the academy and I accidentally backed up on the squirrel….

**Rose: **You ran over my squirrel! You squirrel murderer!

**Dimitri**: It wasn't my fault the stupid creature came out of no where!

**Rose: **Well I hope you're happy because until you find a new gray baby squirrel you can forget about kisses.

**Dimitri: **I think I'll by you some squirrels…


	4. Chapter 4

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose: **I know you're secret ;)

**Dimitri: **You do? Which ones!

**Rose: **Oh you know you're most Embarrassing secret ever! I even caught you!

**Dimitri: **Oh no! Roza Please don't tell anyone I'll never live this down!

**Rose: **Dimitri it's a little too late the whole school already knows and it's on YouTube!

**Dimitri: **Omfg!

**Rose: **Yea that's right Comrade I recorded you playing guitar hero! :D

**Dimitri: **Thank goodness Roza. I thought you tell the Whole school I sing and dance to one direction and Justin beiber in the shower!

**Rose: **Comrade I was just kidding and LOL xD I cant belive YOU love one direction and justing beiber! This is totally awesome black mail!

**Dimitri: **Fuck my life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: So everyone if you read my other stories I plan on completing Break the Silence and Remember Back Then hopefully by the end of this week.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Dimitri: **Rose how are you holding out?

**Rose: **Horrible!

**Dimitri: **I'm sure it isn't that bad.

**Rose: **Not bad? DIMITRI ABRAM BELIKOV you just try suffering labor pains for 24hours! Anyway you better hurry your ass up here now! I'm not delivering this baby until you show up.

**Dimitri: **But Roza I'm trying! This McDonald's line is going by so slow…

**Rose: **YOU ARE AT MCDONALDS AND IM HERE SUFFERING!

**Dimitri: **I got hungry and you do have two more hours…

**Rose: **Damn you Belikov! You better buy me something!

**Dimitri: **Ok I got you a diet coke

**Rose: **I HATE diet coke!

**Dimitri: **Oh well more soda for me! J

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose: **Touch my body put me on the floor wrestle me around play with me some more

**Dimitri: **As you wish my Roza ;D

**Rose: **Wow cradle robber I would think Little Dhampires love life would be dull with you

**Dimitri: **Adrian! Why do you have Rose's phone!

**Rose: **I had to text Lissa :D but then I thought it would be awesome to toy with you

**Dimitri: **Wow Adrian I didn't know you were gay

**Rose: **Only for you my love ;)

**Dimitri: **I swear you scare me sometimes…

**Rose: **Omg! I Adrian Ivashkov can scare the world's toughest guardian! I should get an award! :D

**Dimitri: **Smh. Whatever by Ivashkov!

**Rose: **Bye my Dimitriboo 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose: **Dimitri how could you!?

**Dimitri: **Rose it's not what it looked like!

**Rose: **Mhm sure I saw you and Tasha and the other female guardians!

**Dimitri: **Roza you are over reacting!

**Rose: **Grr you better confess now or I'll castrate you!

**Dimitri: **Okay fine we were all playing Twister.

**Rose: **Oh… sorry,

**Dimitri: **Maybe you and I can play a little twister ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose:** Dimitri please tell me! :D

**Dimitri:** No way Roza!

**Rose: **Pwwweeease! D:

**Dimitri:** Mature Rose very mature (-.-)

**Rose**: Awwwe I told you about my first kiss

**Dimitri**: I know but it'll be more embarrassing for me...

**Rose: **I promise not to tell anyone :)

**Dimitri**: Okay fine...Roza you were my first kiss.

**Rose: **Really!? :D

**Dimitri: **Yes my first true love kiss 3

**Rose:** BELIKOV TELL ME!

**Dimitri:** IT WAS STAN! WE WERE IN EIGHTH GRADE AND I WAS IN THE LOCKER ROOM AND I SLIPPED ON SOAP AND ACCIDNETLY KISSED HIM!

**Rose:** LMFAO XD that totally is gross! I could only imagine what you went through!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS TWORDS RATED 'M' BUT NOTHING TOO DETAILED!**

**Rose: **Hey Babe ;)

**Dimitri: **Hi Roza. How did you get your phone? I thought Stan confiscated it?

**Rose: **He did but I got it back ^-^

**Dimitri:** Lol you're such a rebel

**Rose:** I know. Dimitri we should role-play?

**Dimitri:** Hmm why role-play while I could actually have you in my arms?

**Rose:** Well I just wanted to try something different. :)**  
Dimitri: **Ok :) *hugs you close to me*

**Rose:** *wraps my arms around your neck and kisses you*

**Dimitri: ***pulls off your shirt*

**Rose: ***runs my hands down your chest***  
Dimitri: ***runs my hands up your leg*

**Rose: **Dimitri i'm so hard for you.

**Dimitri:** WHAT! WHO IS THIS!

**Rose: **Stan Alto, your eighth grade lover.**  
Dimitri: :**O WHAT! OMG! OMFG! I think I'm sick!

**Rose: **Babe are you okay?

**Rose: BABE!?**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to  u/3072358/**lovingbites**** you gave me a idea for this! :D**

**Rose: **Happy anniversary Babe! :D

**Dimitri: **Awe thank you Rosemarie. (3

**Rose: **Since when did you start calling me 'Rosemarie'? But never mind that. Guess what?

**Dimitri: **What?

**Rose: **I have this amazing present for us! ;D

**Dimitri: **Hmm okay.. What is the present?

**Rose: **A condom! :D

**Dimitri: **Condom! Why would you need a condom!

Rose: Well I find it quite awesome. It's a Trojan glow in the dark vibrating condom! :D

**Dimitri: **My gosh Rose! What's gotten into my baby girl!?

**Rose: **you of course Comrade ;)

**Dimitri: **Comrade? Oh gosh! Rose I'm so sorry! This is so awkward and embarrassing!

**Rose: **What do you mean Dimitri?

**Dimitri: **This is your mother texting on Dimitri's phone well because mine crashed.

**Rose: **Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed!

**Dimitri: **How do you think I feel!

**Rose: **We will never mention this again

**Dimitri: **Agreed


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose**: No Dimitri! No way!

**Dimitri**: Please Roza! This is a lifetime opportunity for us!**Rose**: Grrr! **Dimitri**: Rawer c:**Rose**: Funny Comrade but, the answer is STILL no!

**Dimitri**: Why!

**Rose**: You know how much I hate country...

**Dimitri**: Well I suffered going to that RnB concert you can just go to one Country Concert for me?

**Rose**: Fine. Only because I love you.

**Dimitri**: (3 Awwe mucha gracias Rosa (3

**Rose**: Now you speak Spanish! And who is Rosa!

**Dimitri**: Umm...

**Rose**: Dimitri! :(

**Dimitri**: She's...a very beautiful woman who I love**Rose**: Wha-what! I thought you loved me! D:

**Dimitri**: I do!

**Rose**: No you don't! You love Rosa!**Dimitri**: Rose! 'Rosa' is YOUR NAME in Spanish!

**Rose**: Oh I knew that I was just testing your knowledge, Compañero. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they really make my day and make me smile like an idiot lol. And thank you to VAlover21 for giving me an idea for this chap. ^-^**

**Rose: **Comrade :D

**Dimitri: **

**Rose: **Comrade?**  
Dimitri: **

**Rose: **COMRADE!

**Dimitri: **Roza! What do you possibly need? You're right next to me!**  
Rose: **No need to get your boxers in a knot (-.-)**  
Dimitri: **sorry...what's wrong?

**Rose: **Hi :3**  
Dimitri: **You really texted me three times just to say hi?

**Rose: **Don't you look at me like that! You know this meeting is boring.**  
Dimitri: **Lol it is! I just wanna walk out! Or through a book at Stan ^-^

**Rose: **OMG! Dimitri Abram Belikov is finally turning bad! ;D

**Dimitri: **You've seen me bad plenty of times ;)

**Rose: **Not for a month grrr!

**Dimitri: **Aww my poor roza but you deserve your suffering after leaving me in the shower like that :c

**Rose: **Lmfao! But that was sooo funny! I never seen you so desperate and embarrassed.

**Dimitri: **:p

**Rose: **:)

**Dimitri: **:(

**Rose: **:]

**Dimitri: **Enought with the emotion faces!

**Rose: **You started this! :3

**Dimitri: **Omg!

**Rose: **What?

**Dimitri: **Stan has a rip in his pants! lmfao xD

**Rose:** You would check him out would you? ;)

**Dimitri:** Roza! I'm going to get you! :(

**Rose:** If you have the balls to ditch this meeting!

**Rose:** Dimitri dont leave me!

**Rose: **Gosh darnit! Wait for me!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This Idea Was From Anonymous I**

**Dimitri:** Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck

**Rose:** I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you I can't promise that I'll be good to you Cause I have some issues

**Dimitri:** But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you Bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck

**Rose: **Dimitri how'd you know my favorite song?  
**Dimitri:** Because you sing all the time, Roza :)  
**Rose: **What's that song called again?

**Dimitr**i: Bad by Wale  
**Rose**: Whoa, who's Roza!?  
**Dimitri:** You, wait! Who's this?  
**Rose**: This is Abe!  
**Dimitri:** Omg!  
**Rose**: OMG!  
**Dimitri**: I'll never live this day down!  
**Rose:** Same here! We will never bring this up!  
**Dimitri:** I definatly agree!  
**Rose:** Soo...  
**Dimitri:** Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck... ;D hahaha sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Idea By**** HSBelikova**

**Dimitri:** Roza things have been so crazy lately!**Rose:** Really? How?**Dimitri:** With people taking your phone...they've been texting me and things got kinda awkward and embarrassing...**Rose:** Really? xD what happened Dimitri?**Dimitri:** Well your dad texted me yesterday...and we ended up 'singing' bad by wale...**Rose:** Ohmygod! lmfao!**Dimitri: **don't laugh at me! i can't even look at him in the eyes without blushing or wanting to leave!**Rose:** Oh well it sucks to be you**Dimitri: **;p**Rose:** Dimitri?**Dimitri:** yes?**Rose: **Come to Kirova's office I've got a surprise for you ;)

**Dimitri: **Oh what kinda surprise? ;D

**Rose:** oh it involves you and i, a desk, you in nothing but a tie and being cuffed and only me in stilettos.**Dimitri:** Be right there! :D

**A/N: *Only if Dimitri knew he was going to Kirova's office with Kirova in ****stilettos****...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Idea By****: ****Dimitri' .Shewolf 6**

***Abe and Janine are texting on Rose and Dimitri's phone but they don't know that yet.***

**Rose:** Hi**Dimitri**: Hello **Rose: **You should come over ;)**Dimitri**: what've you got in mind?**Rose:** oh you'll fine out soon now hurry up so we 'cook'**Dimitri:** oh I'll defiantly be cooking up something ;)*******Rose and Dimitri get they're phones back and Dimitri has no idea what Abe has been texting on his phone***

**Rose**: Ohmygod! You slept with my mother!?**Dimitri:** Wha-what do you mean Roza!

**Rose:** Oh don't play coy i know you had her the evidence is in my phone!**Dimitri**: ohmygosh I'm so sorry!**Rose: **oh so now you wanna apologize! well I'm not accepting it!**Dimitri:** Roza please! i let Abe use my phone when i was on duty**Rose:** Oh... ew! my parents are disgusting!**Dimitri:** Lol who says 'cooking' for sex anymore?**Rose:** apparently they do xD**Dimitri:** Well we could cook up something my Roza :D **Rose: **Okay ;D

**Dimitri: **Why the winky face? I actually meant cooking food. Lol

**Rose:** oh...nope!

**Dimitri**: but...but...I'm hungies!

**Rose:** then stave! mahahahah!


	16. Chapter 16

**Idea By Guest! I hope you like it? :D I really tried on this!**

***This is somewhat rated **_**M**_** so if it makes you uncomfortable...skip to the next chapter!**

**Dimitri:** Roza are you up? :)

**Rose:** Yea. why are you up so late Comrade?

**Dimitri:** Hard for you ;D

**Rose:** Like I'm wet for you (;

**Dimitri:** Maybe we should role-play?

**Rose:** Sure *kisses you hungry and bites your bottom lip*

**Dimitri: ***Wraps my arms around you and pulls you closer to me*

**Rose: ***pulls away and begins to pull of your shirt and mines then begins to give you a hickey on your neck*

**Dimitri:** *moans and begins to unbutton your bra* you're so beautiful

**Rose:** You're not to bad yourself Comrade ;D

**Dimitri: ***fondles and sucks on your nipples*

**Rose: ***moans your name* Dimitri i want you now!**Dimitri: **Slow down Little Dhampir we have all night you sure are one crazy girl (;**Rose: **ADRIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DIMITRI'S PHONE!**Dimitri: **Well he was too busy working out so i took the liberty to steal his phone and tease with you for a moment. :)**Rose: **Fuck My Life!


	17. Chapter 17

**Idea By ****HoloTheWiseWolf666**

**hope you like it? :)**

***This is a Adrian texting chapter :D ***

**Rose: **Hey Adrian :)**  
Adrian: **Little Dhampir! :D I miss you (3

**Rose: **I miss you too (3 wanna come over?

**Adrian: **I dunno is Cradel Robber over there?

**Rose: **No he won't be here till later tonight

**Adrian: **Sure i'll be there what are we going to do?

**Rose: **Anything you want ;D**  
Adrian: **Can I bring cuffs? :D

**Rose: **Sure

**Adrian: **Okay :D

**Rose: **Oh and Adrian?

**Adrian: **Yes Little Dhampir?

**Rose: **Your ass is mine!

**Adrian: **Dimitri! Dx nooo!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Arg! I cannot think of anything lol except this and yes it's from Spongebob xD so I hope you like it? =D and ideas are Always welcomed and you'll be given credit. Thank you. =)**

**Rose:** Okay i'll see you at the ceremony

**Dimitri:** It has the new manager of the St, Vladirmirs! Congradulations Roza :D  
**Rose:** Awe thanks Comrade and tonight after my big promotion we're gonna party till we're purple!  
**Dimitri**: Yay! I love being purple!  
**Rose:** We're going to the place where all the action is  
**Dimitri:** you don't mean  
**Rose:** ooh i mean  
**Dimitri:** GOOFER GOOBERS ICE CREAM PARTY BOAT!  
**Rose:** oh i'm a goofy goober yea**  
Dimitri: **you're a goofy goober yea

**Rose:** we're all goofy goobers yea

**Dimitri:** goofy goofy goofy goobers yea

**A/N: Ya this sucked even for me (-.-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rose:** Dimitri please! It's a once in a life time!

**Dimitri:** heck no roza i will not embarass myself like that  
**Rose:** please :D i promise they wont take pics or record you  
**Dimitri: **promise?  
**Rose:** i promise  
**Dimitri**: pinky promise  
**Rose: **yes! now are you going to do it?

**Dimitri:** Fine roza i'll go to the Twerk Contest with you

**A/N: Lol imagine Dimitri twerking? xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Okay just a warning this chapter will be ghetto language lol xD so YES there will be mispelling! Enjoy (:**

**Rose: **Ayo Dim what it do?

**Dimitri**: Gurl ya know tha same ol' shiz jus doin' duty know wat i'm sayin'?

**Rose**: Ya I got ya but guess wat?

**Dimitri**: wat?

**Rose:** Dat Stan boi and Kirova be dating tho!

**Dimitri**: wat! fo realz?

**Rose**: Ya he all like boo i love you and she all like babe aint no man betta dan you

**Dimitri**: lol they cray cray

**Rose**: fo sho my russian xD

**Dimitri**: Ight my roza i be talkin' to ya lata i gotta go finish up duty (-.-)

**Rose**: Ight Comrade dueces!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a parody song i want candy dead no i dont own the song but enjoy it :D it also has some bad language lol and this is adrian and dimitri texting (3) oh and i didnt post the whole song...**

**Adrian:** Hello?

**Dimitri:** Hey Justin.

**Adrian:** My name isn't Justin.

**Dimitri:** Hey. It's Aaron.

**Adrian**: That's great.

**Dimitri:** I can't come out tonight.

**Adrian**: What?

**Dimitri:** I'm going to see this girl.

**Adrian**: But I thought we were gonna have an orgy.

**Dimitri:** No. No. Her name is Candy.

**Adrian:** I don't care what her name is.

**Dimitri**: She's real cute. I gotta go. See ya.

**Adrian**: What? Oh, hell no.

**Dimitri: I** know a girl who's tough but sweet.

**Adrian**: More like sour.

**Dimitri**: She's so fine she can't be beat. She's got everything that I desire.

**Adrian**: Yeah, well she's missing a few inches.

**Dimitri**: Set the summer sun on fire.

**Adrian:** I'll light her on fire.

**Dimitri: **I want Candy.

**Adrian: **Ew.

**Dimitri**: I want Candy.

**Adrian: **I didn't know you liked the taco.

**Dimitri:** I want Candy

**Adrian**:Are you sure it's not Randy?

**Dimitri**: I want Candy.

**Adrian**:I'll kill that bitch.

**Dimitri:** Go to see her when the sun goes down.

**Adrian:** You always told me you were going to the bathroom.

**Dimitri:**Ain't no finer girl in town.

**Adrian**:'Cause she's a slut.

**Dimitri:**You're my girl, what the doctor ordered.

**Adrian:**I didn't know you could have a skank as a prescription.

**Dimitri:**So sweet she makes my mouth water.

**Adrian**:'Cause my cock was in your mouth last night.

**Dimitri:** O.o ...


	22. Chapter 22

**Idea is by anonomous Guest**

**Dimitri**: I can't sleep!  
**Rose:** Dimitri what's wrong?  
**Dimitri:** Barney is in my closet!  
**Rose**: Lmfao xD you've killed Strigoi and yet you're scared of Barney? Lol! And i'm pretty sure it's just your imagination.  
**Dimitri:** This is serious I have a bad childhood memory with Barney  
**Rose: **Tell me about it?  
**Dimitri:** I was seven when i got lost in the mall then Barney asked do i need help finding my parents and I freaked out because i thought he was just a dinosaur and to make things worst he chased me throughout the mall and i got so scared when he caught me that i peed on him.

**Rose:** lmfao oh im so sorry! that's horrible! are you okay?  
**Dimitri: **no! he's just in the closet watching and playing with barbies!

**Rose:** dimitri?

**Dimitri:** Ya?

**Rose:** This is Janine and I payed Abe to scare you

**Dimitri: **What! Why?  
**Rose:** April Fools! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Rose: Ohmygosh! Dimitri I can't believe you!  
Dimitri: Rose i'm sorry! I was just tempted!

Rose: So you and Ivan just go behind my back and betray me!  
Dimitri: We couldn't help myself

Rose: That's it Belikov! You are going to the mall and buying me another dress this time don't wear it!

Dimitri: Well Ivan dared me to...

Rose: Lol I can't believe you would actually do a dare like that.

Dimitri: He compeled me

A/N: I'll post the requested ideas tomorrow :D sorry this one sucked pineapples!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

**This chapter is made for a one shot called Happy Halloween so go to my stories and read it. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dimitri:** Roza all my life I have Never been as humiliated as I was!

**Rose: **Lol it was hilarious Comrade! I never knew you could scream so loud  
**Dimitri:** I'll never be the same again  
**Rose**: Sure you will c: oh and our tour doesnt end till another three hours.  
**Dimitri**: FML!  
**Rose**: Oh i could do that for you Comrade ;D or better yet maybe that dolphin wants to  
**Dimitri**: Roza it is not my fault i fell in that dolphin tank and that dolphin made me his bitch  
**Rose: **Lol xD


	26. Chapter 26

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: People i'm sorry I didn't update I was pissed off because one of my favorite wrestler, CM Punk, blocked me on Twitter :[**

**Dimitri:** I'm sorry this just isn't working out between us

**Rose: **Dimitri you're breaking up with me! In a text message!

**Dimitri:** Yes, I'm sorry Roza

**Rose: **I can't believe you! After the cabin and all what we've been through!

**Dimitri: **It's not my fault! Kirova knows we're together and she's threaten me that she will send you to the Blood Whore Community!

**Rose: **Oh gosh I can't believe this :c

**Dimitri: **Same here. Goodbye Roza


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry had some writer's block .**

**But this is an idea from: Dimitri' .Shewolf**

**she wanted a second part to the last chapter, but i stressed it a little lol hope y'all like it... :L**

**Dimitri:** Roza, I can't believe it's been an year since we've seen each other.

**Rose:** I know right? How's Russia?

**Dimitri:** Good, I got to meet my family and found out i'm a new uncle with two adorable nieces. :D

**Rose**: Awe (3 that's so cute :D

**Dimitri:** Yeah :) how was the graduation?

**Rose: **Amazing! Lissa actually let loose..too loose and got drunk along with Adrian then they were singing horribly xD

**Dimitri:** Lol wish I could've been there :)

**Rose:** I wish you were here...

**Dimitri:** Roza what's wrong?  
**Rose: **I'm pregnant!

**Dimitri: **Oh my go- who's the father!  
**Rose: **Jesse's!  
**Dimitri:** W-what?

**Rose: **I was drunk too, but he took advantage of that. I'm sorry Comrade

**Dimitri: **I'll deal with him with my connections.

**Rose: **You're not going to kill him are you?

**Dimitri: **No...

**Rose:** Dimitri!

**Dimitri: **How could I not? He took advantage of you! He'll suffer

**Rose: **Jesse isn't worth it, Lissa used her element to make him see his biggest fears. Everyone thought he was going crazy so he was sent to a mental hospital

**Dimitri: **I'll be in Pennsylvania next week to be a guardian at Court

**Rose:** Really! Omfg! I'll be so happy to see you (3!  
Dimitri: Same here Roza


	28. Chapter 28

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating my grandma's laptop crashed, but now it's working! YAY :D oh i changed the lyrics a little and made it shorter...**

**Idea by Anonymous Guest**

**Dimitri:** Hiya Roza

**Rose: **Hi Comrade!

**Dimitri**: Do you want to go for a ride?

**Rose: **Sure Comrade.

**Dimitri**: Jump in.

**Rose:** I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

**Dimitri**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Rose: **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch,

you can play,

if you say "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation.

**Dimitri: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Rose:** Ah ah ah yeah

**Dimitri:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Rose: **Oh oh

**Dimitri:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Rose: **Ah ah ah yeah

**Dimitri:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Rose: **Oh oh

**Rose**: Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Dimitri**: Well Roza, we are just getting started.

**Rose:** Oh, I love you Comrade!


	29. Chapter 29

**Rose: **Omfg Comrade :D**  
Dimitri: **Ikr Roza! I'm excited we'll be on the big screen too :D

**Rose: **Yeah and well not to brag I act soo much better than you ;)**  
Dimitri: **Are you saying I'm boring?**  
Rose: **no... you just don't have as much as I do ^-^**  
Dimitri: **T_T i feel so loved (sarcasm)


	30. Chapter 30

Not An Update! But Richelle Mead Has Posted Vampire Academy first chapter in DIMITRI'S POV! Here's the link (just copy and paste) :


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I thought this was funny so I had to post this lol :D enjoy!**

**Rose: Morning :D  
Dimitri: **Morning  
**Rose:** You better go resend that shit with a mutha fuckkin happy face!  
**Dimitri: **I just woke up from my nap. "_"  
**Rose: **I DON'T CARE! SAY IT AGAIN!  
**Dimitri:** Lmfaooooooooo

**Rose: **I ain't laughing. *points gun at you*

**Dimitri**: Good morning baby :D


	32. Chapter 32

Go to richelle mead

.

com

(slash)

dpov

.

h

t

m

**A/N: I'm really trying my best to let y'all read dpov of VA and sorry if the links never worked...i just hoped this one helped!?**


	33. Chapter 33

Go to richelle mead

.

com

(slash)

dpov

.

h

t

m

**A/N: I'm really trying my best to let y'all read dpov of VA and sorry if the links never worked...i just hoped this one helped!?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I didn't know what to put, but this is from Google :D**

**This is a Christian text Lissa c:**

**Christian:** Be warned: I'm dumping you when I get home tonight.

**Lissa: **Fine with me. I was thinking we could use some time apart.

**Christian:** WTF ROZA? I was auttocorrected. I meant to write jumping you not dumping you.

And now you're telling me you want to break up?

**Lissa: **Well this is awkward.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is kinda perverted xD so you've been warned! It was on Google. This is an Kirova text...**

**I'll start doing my own original texts next updats :D**

**Kirova:** I love you. You mean the world to me. There isn't a single thing I would change about you, not one. I've never felt so safe, so comfortable and so relaxed than I do when I'm with you. Tonight, when I got home, I saw you there, waiting for me. And that's when I knew, I knew I needed you in my life. Thank you for always being there for me whenever I fall. I love you. *Looks at my bed.*


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Saw this on twitter xD enjoy?**

**Dimitri: **I've just seen the best upsexy ever

**Rose: **The best what

**Dimitri**: The best upsexy

**Rose: **What's upsexy

**Dimitri: **Nothing much, just chilling


	37. Chapter 37

Okay People I'll Attempt to do the like you just go to richelle mead.c o m slash

dpov.h t

: / / DO SLASH dpov DO

**or go to google and put in richelle mead dimitri pov**


End file.
